Feuergeist
by Lothron
Summary: Feanor vererbte seinen Söhnen sein Feuer. Einer bekam etwas mehr.


Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Moment erinnern, an dem ihr klar geworden war das ihr Kind anders ist. Natürlich war jedes Kind der Eldar einzigartig, aber ihr erstgeborener Sohn war anders. Er war damals noch jung, gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt. Sie saßen gemeinsam im Garten, ihr Mann ihr Sohn und sie. Der Kleine war einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt und spielte mit einem Stock den er gefunden hatte. Als das Lachen ihres Sohnes plötzlich verstummte und er erschrocken aufschrie fuhr sie hoch und sah fassungslos wie der eben noch grüne Ast in den Händen ihres Sohnes zu Asche zerfiel.

Als Makalaure vier war, geschah der Unfall. Maitimo war zwölf und liebte es mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu spielen, auch wenn ihn seine Eltern jedes Mal ermahnten seine Kräfte zurückzuhalten. Und jedes Mal beteuerte der junge Elb das er seinen kleinen Bruder niemals etwas tun würde.  
Doch als sie eines Nachts von den schluchzenden Rufen ihres Ältesten wach wurden, ahnte sie es bereits. Sie fanden ihre beiden Jungen, Maitimo hielt den kleinen Körper Makalaures an sich gepresst und weinte und entschuldigte sich gleichzeitig, während in dem ganzen Raum Flammenherde brannten. Ihr Kleiner hatte eine schlimme Brandverletzung auf der Brust.

Die Hitze die von dem Zimmer ihres Ältesten ausging beunruhigte sie seit langem, doch sie hatte sich angewöhnt es nur selten zu betreten. Zudem hielten sie ihre jüngeren drei Söhne auf Trab. Doch als sie eines Tages etwas in Maitimos Zimmer platzieren wollte, sah sie es. Die Wände waren kohlschwarz, mindestens die Hälfte der Möbel zu Asche zerfallen und ihr ältester Sohn saß an einer der schwarzen Wände und das Feuer tanzte auf seiner Haut. Sie würde niemals den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Kindes vergessen, als er aufsah und sagte: „Es wird stärker und ich kann es nicht kontrollieren."

Feanor handelte kurz darauf. Er nahm Maitimo mit in seine Schmiede und baute ein neues Zimmer für ihn, mit steinernen Wänden, einer von innen mit Metall ausgekleideten Tür und dem brandsichersten Material das er finden konnte. Zudem fertigte er ihrem Sohn Handschuhe aus getrübten Mithril, so fein das es wie Stoff wirkte. Traurig musste sich Nerdanel eingestehen das Maitimo sich mit der Zeit besser unter Kontrolle hatte, je länger er mit Feanor zusammen in der Schmiede arbeitete, dafür sah sie ihn nur noch selten froh oder mit einem Lachen. Er zog sich zurück und außer seinen Brüdern hatte er keine Freunde. Und obwohl sie ihn liebte, so hatte sie doch immer Angst um ihre jüngeren Söhne und darum dass vielleicht ihr nächstes Kind ebenfalls solch eine gefährliche Gabe besitzen würde.

Das erste Mal als Findekano sie besuchen kam, war ebenfalls das erste Mal das sie ihren ältesten Sohn wieder lachen hörte. Findekano war wie ein Geschenk der Valar. Er befreite Maitimo aus seiner selbst auferlegten Isolation und seiner Angst und für einige goldene Jahre war alles gut.

Die Dunkelheit und die Lügen senkten sich auf sie herab und sie konnte den Wahnsinn ihres Mannes nicht mehr ertragen. Maitimo hatte sich wieder weiter zurückgezogen und stand erneut im Schatten seines Vaters. Der perfekte Sohn. Und obwohl sie sich sorgte was geschehen würde, sich Sorgen um ihren Ältesten machte, so realisierte sie doch das es bereits zu spät war. Sie besaß nicht dasselbe Feuer wie ihr Mann und ihre Kinder.

Das einzige Mal in dem er erfolgreich den Befehl seines Vaters verweigerte war auch das einzige Mal an dem er die Hitze als unerträglich empfand. Niemand außer ihm und seinen Vater wusste von dem Feuer das in ihm schlummerte, hier in den Außenlanden wo sie von nun an leben würden. Er kam nicht umhin zu denken dass er hier besser hinpasste. Nun lief er keine Gefahr mehr die Perfektion Amans zu Asche zu verbrennen.

Lange Jahre behielt er die Kontrolle über das Feuer. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters gab es niemanden in Beleriand der um seinen Fluch wusste und sollte einer ihrer Anhänger ab und zu eine verkohlte Wand vorfinden, so wurden darüber keine Fragen gestellt. Himring war einsam, kalt und voller Arbeit. Das war gut, es hielt ihn beschäftigt, gab ihm Gründe sich nicht einfach wieder einzuschließen wie er es so oft getan hatte. Und obwohl Krieg herrschte, obwohl sie keinen Schritt weiter waren die Silmaril zurückzuerlangen, seinetwillen hätte es so bleiben können. Endlich einmal fühlte er sich nicht verrückt. Bis zur Nirnaeth.

Es war nicht so als ob er es nicht schon geahnt hätte, aber es bestätigt zu hören war doch etwas vollkommen anderes. Er wusste dass er sich um seine Anhänger kümmern musste, ebenso wie um seine Brüder, sie erst einmal wiederfinden musste. Es gab nicht viel was er ansonsten tun konnte. Die Sache war nur…. Er war so unendlich wütend. Zornig das Morgoth den einzigen Elb töten musste der die Angst in seinem Inneren vertreiben konnte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ohne aufzusehen schlug er mit seinem Armstumpf gegen den nächsten Baum. Es erschreckte ihn später wie wenig ihn die Flammen störten die seinem einsamen Pfad durch den Wald folgten und alles zu Asche brannten.

Es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Das hatte er irgendwie geahnt. Nur eine Frage der Zeit bis seine Brüder herausfanden was mit ihm los war. Aber ihre erschrockenen Gesichter zu sehen, zu sehen wie Makalaure sich an die Brust griff und endlich verstand, nach all den Jahren das es kein Traum gewesen war. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich bestärkt. Sie hatten ihn nicht abgelehnt, nicht einmal richtige Angst hatten sie. Langsam waren sie näher gekommen, ignorierend das er ihnen sagte sie sollen fortbleiben und als Amras ihn berührte war er erleichtert. Er hatte ihm nicht wehgetan, hatte keinen von ihnen verletzt. „Was ist das Nelyo?"  
„Mein Fluch."

Menegroth brannte. Er nahm kaum wahr wie ihre Soldaten zurückwichen, offensichtlich verängstigt von seiner Wut. Drei tote Brüder, unzählige tote Elben, zwei Kinder verloren im Wald und kein Silmaril. Als er nach Monaten der Suche erneut an Menegroth vorüberkam waren die verrußten Ruinen nicht mehr als eine einstige Elbenstadt zu erkennen. Aber nicht nur Feuer hatte hier gewütet. Erstarrte Lava bedeckte Teile der einstigen Stadt und er fragte sich dumpf seit wann es nicht mehr nur Feuer war.

Sirion war eine einzige Katastrophe. Er verstand nicht was geschehen war, wie sich ihre eigenen Männer gegen sie wenden konnten, einen seiner Brüder töten konnten. Nur Maglor war noch da, er und die beiden Kinder welche ihn mit Furcht in den Augen ansahen. Es war gut dass sie ihm nicht nahe kamen. Inzwischen züngelten öfters Flammen auf seiner Haut und Maglor war der einzige der ihn noch berührte, aber auch in seinen Augen erkannte er Furcht.

Die Kinder wuchsen zu jungen Männern heran und sie nannten Maglor Vater. Er beobachtete die drei immer mit einem gewissen Abstand. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, das wusste er und er spürte das Feuer stetig. Was wenn er einen der drei verletzen würde, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte? Nein, es war besser wenn er seinem Bruder dieses kleine Glück ließ und selber nur selten vorbei sah.

Schmerz. Er sah auf den Silmaril in seiner Hand hinab und alles was er spürte war ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz. Maglor begegnete seinen Augen mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck der ihm sagte dass es für seinen Bruder ebenso war. Dann kamen die Flammen und erschrocken wich sein Bruder zurück. Er ließ sogar seinen Silmaril fallen. „Nelyo", hauchte er und sah ihn flehend an. Doch alles was er spürte war Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren, konnte die Flammen nicht zurückrufen wie sonst. „Es tut mir leid. Filit.", sagte er und wich zurück, immer weiter bis er schließlich rannte, beflügelt von den Flammen. Als er dann an den Spalt kam dachte er schon nicht mehr groß darüber nach. Er wollte nur dass es aufhörte. Was konnte ihm das flüssige Feuer schon antun? Er bestand doch selber schon lange nur noch aus Flammen. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ er sich fallen.


End file.
